narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūshi
Ryūshi '''(粒子, ''Ryūshi) ''is the son of one shinobi of the Yuki Clan and the one shinobi of the Kurama Clan. He is also the grandson of Gengetsu Hozuki, He was given the name the '''Ultimate Life Form. He is known for everywhere he goes only creating pain sorrow and destruction. He is considered more heartless the Madara Uchiha and supposedly has no soul. He is known around the shinobi world, as the Devil or Destroyer of Everything Good. Background Test Subject He was born the same year as Konohamaru and was left alone since his parents were killed because of their Kekkei Genkai. Since a young age He learned how to hide his abilities and keep a distance from others. Presumed dead, Ryūshi had no relationships. His story was very similar to Haku's. Just like Haku, Ryūshi was found by a powerful shinobi. Just like Haku he was asked not force to come with the shinobi, the shinobi's name was Orochimaru. Orochimaru found the boy interesting because he possessed the unique Kekkei Genkai of Dark Release. Doing his research Orochimaru soon discovered that Ryūshi is the grandson of Second Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki. This is interested Orochimaru greatly not understanding why the grandson of a powerful shinobi in Kirigakure history is left alone to die. So Orochimaru kept him as a test subject to further his understanding of Ice Release and the Hozuki techniques. Originally Ryūshi went wherever Orochimaru went. He was known as Orochimaru's favorite to the others test subjects. He trained with Orochimaru similar to Sasuke. He was able to master his Ice Release skills far beyond Haku ever could. Four years later at the start of the original Naruto series, Ryūshi was left in Otogakure while Orochimaru went to do other things. Ryūshi developed a relationship with Orochimaru which made him happy. Though Orochimaru was no father, he taught Ryūshi many of the thing that a father usually teaches his son. Ryūshi had a strange ability to learn abilities with ease, or at least abilities he was capable of learning. During the time Orochimaru was gone Ryūshi trained with the Sound Four. Though unable to beat them Ryūshi began to develop his own fighting style based off of Sound. Using the knowledge he had, he began developing Sound Release. When Orochimaru returned it was like everything changed. Orochimaru payed no attention to Ryūshi. He left him to fend for himself and payed attention to a new shinobi who would be his replacement. To show Orochimaru he was more powerful than Sasuke Uchiha, Ryūshi continued to challenge him but with little success the battles just made Orochimaru ignore him further. Ryūshi began to do his own his research on shinobi and new techniques. For three years Ryūshi studied and trained. Gathering information from Orochimaru in secret. He learned everything Orochimaru knew including locations and hideouts. He went from hideout to hideout. After Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, Ryūshi decided that he needed to go his own way as well. Though without a doubt this would not be possible, he eventually ran into Kabuto where he was conned into helping Kabuto into doing his dirty work. So at the age of 12 he was already a Rogue Ninja, stealing samples of corpses of powerful shinobi from history. Though he did gain some stuff here, as he gained information and samples for Kabuto, he gained information for himself as well. The longer he stayed with Kabuto the better, he learned many new snake techniques and also discovered the Ryuuchi Cave with him. Though he did not learn Sage Mode yet, he knew where it was for future purposes. Besides this he also gained the samples of Sasuke's comrades similar to Kabuto. By the age of thirteen he was already as powerful as a Jonin. Kabuto then decided to leave Ryūshi to do as he pleases as long as he does not get in his way. Ryūshi was perfectly fine with this because certain creatures caught his eye. A beast known as Genryū that is that possess all Five Basic elements. So before the war he developed his own outfit to enter Mount Koryū and tame the Beasts. He challenged the beast after recovering the Dragon Blade which was lost in the forest. He beat the beasts and kept them sealed into a scroll seal the Kabuto designed. During the war he gained samples of the White Zetsu furthering his Wood Release abilities. He eventually mixed his blood with everyone else and developed his own seal to seal the Genryū. Though he was able to keep his appearance because of he has white zetsus ability. Appearance Since Ryūshi is part White Zetsu, he is able to modify his appearance when he's has chakra cells or blood of the person he wants to change into. When found by Orochimaru, he was very dirty. He had very long hair like it was never cut, with ripped clothes and no shoes. His teeth were yellow as could be. His hair was black and spiky and his eyes were blue . When he was a teenager he gained a healthier look. He cut his hair and brushed his teeth some even say that he had a similar appearance to sasuke. He was very pale and wore a long blue jacket with a white belt and and shinbi gloves. He wore blue shoes that would match his jacket and gray shorts. He has a black line across his nose to distinguish himself from others. As an adult his appearance change drastically. Personality Abilities He is feared when gone against and loved when team with. Ryūshi is a shinobi who has traits of shinobi who were known to be the strongest of their time making enemies fear him because of his skills. When team with Ryūshi will support aid and fight with his teammates has been shown to be willing to risk his life for them. He has proven himself to be one of the strongest shinobi of his generation willing to put up a fight vs the Mizukage at the age of 12 and making him Head of anbu shortly after. Chakra and Stamina Ryūshi was born with a large and very unique form of chakra. \ Ryūshi has several other chakra's inside of him. He posses not only Madara's Chakra he also posses Hashirama's Kabuto's the Sound Four's, Kimimaro, Orochimaru, Zetsu and Yamato's chakra. Because of his unique body he is able to to control these chakra. He also has a great control over his chakra. Depending on his mood some chakra's might slip out without knowing. Some shinobi have realized Madara's chakra in him when his is using the Rinnegan. When he is using Wood Release you can sense Hashirama's Chakra and Yamato's presence. When using his Medical Ninjutsu skills, Snake Techniques or any of the Sounds Five's technique you can sense their chakra. It is said the Ryūshi has never fought in a battle where he has been low on chakra, some say thats because he is able to detect other;s weakness and exploit them with his large variety of technique, while others says that he has no limits that he should not be considered a God but a devil. It is said that Ryūshi's chakra flow is different. His Chakra is supposedly comes out of a tree similar to the shinju in his own body. Ryūshi's chakra is so powerful he is able to create his own Battle Avatar similar to Asura's avatar but its made of Ryūshi's negative chakra bottled up. Senjutsu Ryūshi travelled across the world with Kenpachi and using Kabuto's memories they ultimately discovered the location of the Ryūchi Cave. There, he was taught senjutsu by the White Snake Sage and gained access to Sage Mode. Physically, Ryūshi undergoes no changes except for some marks on his skin in this form. Due to his body modifications based on Jūgo's clan's abilities, Ryūshi's body can passively and continuously absorb natural energy without aid even when moving, allowing him to potentially maintain his Sage Mode indefinitely. According Ryūshi this form should not even be compared to Kabuto's transformation, he says he is a devil no creature can compare to his skill except for the devil. Sage Transformation Ryūshi possesses the ability known as Sage Transformation which allows him to use the natural energy he absorbs to transform his body at will. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of his body. Also due to this, Ryūshi's possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra. However, because he absorbs natural energy constantly, he can be a safety hazard at some points. Ryūshi is also capable of extending his arms to great lengths to catch targets several feet away from him. Aside from his shape-shifting powers, Ryūshi's physical abilities, such as his speed, strength, endurance, resiliency, and durability are also enhanced in proportion to the level of the transformation.If he fully transforms, Ryūshi gains a massive boost in overall ability but loses his mind to his murderous side, signified by a change in his voice. When transforming, Ryūshi's skin turns dark and his sclera turn black. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Since he has the Rinnegan he has access to all basic element transformation. He has shown throughout his life his ability to manipulate the elements. Having blood of an Uchiha, he shown to be very powerful in Fire Release, he can burn forest to ashes with ease, it takes several water type shinobi to stop one of his Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction. Living in Kirigakure Ryūshi also has a large variety Water type ninjutsu such as the Water Prison Technique, Water Release Gunshot and much more. The other 3 basic element have been used but are not as powerful as Fire and Water Release. Genjutsu Kekkei Genkai Dark Release Ryūshi posses the unique Kekkei Genkai Dark Release unlike most shinobi who have this release to steal others Kekkei Genkai, he has made several other techniques that are similar to the Nara's Shadow Imitation technique as well as actual offensive techniques. Though he does possess the ability to steal Kekkei Genkai for i set period of time he only uses it when necessary. This Dark Release Kekkei Genkai is what makes people call him the devil because he has the ability to use their negative emotions against them and control them with it. Sound Release Ryūshi developed his own version of the Sound Release. He usually uses the sound release to increase his speed and envelope his opponents in powerful genjutsu with the power of sound. Though he has techniques that have very destructive force that can shatter bones and break through walls. Doujutsu Body Modifications Kenpachi gave Ryūshi the cells of Kabuto Orochimaru and others, Ryūshi began to make use of snake-oriented techniques. He uses clone snakes using Orochimaru's DNA. Ryūshi could form several of these snakes into a larger snake for offensive purposes or use them to recreate life, although the latter required an extensive amount of time if not used in the right place. He also developed his own breed of snakes similar to Kabuto's that could absorb chakra and utilised a technique to transform a snake into a clone of himself. He can use the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands and its variant for a quick ambush attack. Ryūshi is able to merge his being with others to assimilate them or heal them. Through this method. Additionally, Ryūshi he can utilise the fangs of his snakes to inject drugs into others. Dr. Kairo also integrated the DNA of three Taka members to Ryūshi. He developed an altered version of Suigetsu Hōzuki's liquefaction ability which made use of his body fluids, obtained the ability to instantly heal any inflicted damage through studying Karin, and gained Jūgo's ability to passively absorb natural energy. Ryūshi's chakra signature was altered due to him assimilating the chakra of many different individuals. Due to this assimilation, his chakra reserves increased tremendously. Testaments to his large chakra reserves include his usage of Sage Transformation. Intelligence Thanks to Kenpachi gave Ryūshi the brain of the genius Shikaku, who was even more renowned for his intellect. He believed that you cannot enter a battle without a strategy and he will continue to strategize throughout the battle. He is known around Kirigakure as the smartest shinobi in their village. With his Medical Ninjutsu skills he is known for only letting one shinobi die under his care. Other Skills Ryushi has shown that he has some Kenjutsu skills. Stats Trivia Concept and Creation Quotes